skyrim beta creepypasta
by Ice assassin Ace
Summary: i can't beleve i posted this horror read it this contanes death,rape, and lots of horror also this is my 3th story


**Hi its me ice assassin ace and here is a skyrim creepypasta also i don't onen this creepypasta its on the creepypasta wiki**

I suppose the majority of people knows about the latest game of The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. What most people did not know was that originally Skyrim was intended to be an "Adults Only" game, at least it was like that in the "beta" two months before the original release date. Just a few players played it, and to say the truth, the game was horribly creepy.

You could get it from Steam for free, but a verification code was required to download it. I visited a video game store and the clerk gave me four tickets. I did not know the reason of this and I don't wanted to ask him why he gave me four tickets for free. But the clerk said that many players reported that their tickets contained many times wrong codes. And that was right, as three of my four tickets contained a "wrong verification code", until I entered the last one. It worked and the game began to download.

To my surprise, the game was downloading very fast and a typical beta title screen appeared during the download. This is when it gets weird. As the title screen was only a black background with the words Skyrim on it. It had the Age recommendation (Rated "AO" by the ESRB), a "Sony" logo and a warning of considering the possible atrocities of the game as simple fun. I was wondering why the Sony logo was on it, but I never got an answer.

Well the game starts in a fort, outside a castle where you had to rape a woman to save yourself from being assaulted by a group of bandits roaming. Of course, for moral reasons, I refused to rape woman and one of the bandits hit my character in the face and forced him to watch the scene and a bandit began to take the clothes away from the woman (without animations), until the woman was totally nude and he started to rape her while the woman cried and screamed. It was not normal sounds of voice acting, but the sounds seemed to come from another source, such as a movie.

After being raped, the woman began to bleed from her vagina and one of the bandits used a dagger to slice her breasts and finished her with a slice in the throat. Then, the bandit hit my character again to get him blacked out. You woke in a dungeon, where there are many other corpses, with signals of violent death, others are decapitated and others split in half. Here you can "customize" your character, but the view don't turn into 3rd person and you can only select your character race. The only available races were Human, Elf and Orc. I selected Human of course.

When you finish the race selection, your character awakes again in a town that I suppose to be the actual Whiterun. I looked around and I found myself in a world of shit: The houses were like destroyed or half-made, there was no people around and there was a grayish sky. The landscape was so desolated, that it would make cry anybody. The creepiest of the town was that there was many pools of blood. I went to the actual The Bannered Mare (In here it was called "Felicity"). I found bloody footsteps and a painful groaning, possibly coming from the second floor. I did not want to go up there as I knew that I was gonna find something horrible. I just left there because I did not wanted to hear that groaning anymore. The door to get to the world of Skyrim was closed.

The way up to Dragonsreach was blocked. When I entered Jorrvaskr the games glitches, as it sends me to the starting point. I checked many houses. Almost all of them had a huge bloody skull on it that gave me the creeps as the way it looked to me. But when I entered the last house, what I saw was horrible.

A totally nude pregnant woman was lying on the floor, bleeding from her vagina and within a few steps from her corpse, following the blood trail, there was a kind of fetus. I felt like that I was going to cry. Then, a little girl appeared and let out a terribly painful screech, as she saw her mother dead and practically began to beg to my character to don't kill her.

Then I got as an objective that I must talk with the little girl. I approached to her and suddenly, my character starts to rip her apart and to "take" the human parts that were ripped off from the body (such as lungs, heart and guts). There was a message written in the wall stating something about the Elder Scroll (as Elder Scroll was the only legible thing). I believed that my character was the guilty of all the massacre in the city as he wanted to search the Elder Scroll in the city. And on the floor was written: "Don't look back".

I quit the game the uninstalled it. It took me 3 hours to sleep as that painful screaming and groaning sounded in my mind. A friend told me that his cousin committed suicide after reaching the little girl part as it caused him depression. And told me that in the Bethesda forums, according to an administrator, the alleged beta don't belonged to Bethesda, as the "real Skyrim" did not have one.

The only thing that I can recall that beta thing remains a mystery.

**the horror the horror i know you guys are mad but it fake...or is it**


End file.
